


Elbow Grease

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: Scattershots [8]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Adoption, Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel Compliant, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: Janey Springs and Athena adopted Pickle. He and Janey have most of their bonding moments working in the garage together.
Relationships: Davis Pickle & Janey Springs
Series: Scattershots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531
Kudos: 4





	Elbow Grease

“…Mum? When did you decide you loved me?”

Springs glanced, surprised, at the teenager across the disassembled buggy in their garage.

“Davis, Love, why ever would you ask that question? …Did I upset you somehow?”

“No! Of course not.”

“…But you _are_ happy with me and Athena?”

“Yes!” Pickle exclaimed. “You’re the best step-mums ever, you are! But…I _had_ to do something right, didn’t I?”

“No, you didn’t. We’re family now, and you could never do anything wrong enough to change that.”

Pickle grinned. “…Even if we never finish this buggy?”

“Then we’ll work on it ‘till we’re gray.”


End file.
